The objective of this renovation project is to keep pace with the changing needs of an expanding Institute by creating additional animal holding rooms, without the expense of new construction. This will be accomplished by subdividing several large rooms into multiple smaller rooms, thus allowing more efficient use of the existing space. In addition, one large room would be equipped with isolation compartments thus effectively dividing a single room into sixteen individual units. This project would also provide several smaller procedure rooms to be used for rodent implantation, blood collection from rabbits and carcinogen dosing. In addition, a new rack washer is requested to replace the old, inefficient tunnel washer. The new washer will yield savings in labor, utilities, and cleaning agents while increasing cage washing quality, quantity, and productivity.